foldabotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Foldabots
Foldabots are a group of heroic transforming robots that first appeared in the May 2006 issue of K-Zone Philippines. It was created by Jomike Tejido, an architect and a paper engineer. Origin As a kid, Jomike Tejido loved to watch Transformers and played with toys like Roadblasters and Dinoriders. Instead of asking his parents to buy toys, he makes his own out of cardboard. He drew flat patterns with robot-like structures on old folders. Recently, he discovered an old elementary notebook and saw some penciled pattern, which was never cut out and it looked like a tank that could transform into a robot. From there, he got the idea of reviving his old childhood craft and sharing it to children all over the country. Foldabots was supposed to be a segment on a show called ART IS KOOL but unfortunately the show got cancelled and he needed find another venue to launch Foldabots in printed media, and on May 2006, K-Zone launched his creation, the Foldabots attracted many Filipino children then and today. On April 2007, Jomike launched the first Foldabot combiner, Higantechron who is made up of Philippine mythological creatures. Foldabots had a one to four page comic series featured in K-Zone and is still running until issue 40. They recently launched Foldabots Toy Book 4 in October 22,2011. It featured the first ever Masterpiece Edition of Astig. On February 2010 issue of K-Zone Philippines,they launched the first ever Lutabot '''besides '''Lu-Sho, in order to keep things more interesting and less boring. It kept running and new Lutabots are growing. They also made new combiners such as Yelotron, made up of strong Ice Age animals that defeated Saurotron made up of powerful dinosaurs in the comic series,' Kontrolion', made up of destructive transportations,' Komyutatron', made up of computative transportations and last but not least is still idle and the last part of the combiner is on February 2012,' Pestetron'! The battle of Mikrosmos and Pestetron will continue of Issue 42 of Foldabots Comic Series!!!!! List of Foldabots Note: Some Foldabots combiner are dead but there's still alive like Higantechtron, Aquatikron, Gubatron, Mikrokosmos and Bakunawa Dragon...two combiners (Elementron and Saurotron) are the only ones killed. :Main article: Category:Foldabots *+ means this Foldabot is destroyed. *=means foldabots offline *Only two Foldabot combiners are destroyed Leader *Buhawi (leader) = *Landas (acting leader) Members *Liyab *Astig *Bangis *Lupet *Patrol *Sagip *Kalasag *Siklo *Karera *Metrotren *Kislap *Kidlat *Sundo *Pasada *'Fan made robots(below)' *Talyer *Hatid *Ipo-Ipo *Buhat *Ikotron *Azul *Batak *Bakalticon *Koga *Bitag *Bombahan *Bungguhan *Woulfiticon *Bulubundukan *Sagka *Alimpuyo *Greedroid *Kanyon *Ikitron *Liboticon *Basura Prime *Everettron *Spitfirus *X-tron *Woodontron *Porschible Former members *Sulatron *Kuryente *Tigas *Amihan *Gasera *Riles *Violeta *Verde *Azul Mitochrons/Higantechron *Tikbalang *Nuno *Manananggal *Kapre *Higantechron Elementrobots/Elementron Gaseratron killed Tutubi, Tigastron killed Alon/Agos and Kuryenticon killed the remaining Elementrobots. *Siklab+ *Ukay+ *Tutubi+ *Alon & Agos+ *Elementron+ Aquabots/Aquatikron *Berdugong *Tentaclones *Alona *Butandrone *Aquatikron Gubabots/Gubatron *Ramo *Kuwago *Kagat *Kalaw *Tamarax *Gubatron Mikrobots/Mikrokosmos *Sapotron *Alita *Patibong *Higadrone *Alakdan *Mikrokosmos Aura-sans/Bakunawa Dragon *Dakotron *Kulog *Lobo *Bakunawa Dragon Saurobots/Saurotron All members were defeated by Yelotron and exiled in ice in comic issue "In our Darkest Hour". They will come back to life in year 2055 *Sugod= *Tusok= *Bato= *Talim= *Dagundong= *Saurotron= Foldabot Diadrones *Tu-Lock *Tinidrone *Karga *Barena Medibots/Meditron *Ginhawa *Bilis *Galing *Bisa *Sangga *Meditron Aeroticons/Spectatron *Crusadatron *Layatron *Pangilbot *Digmabot *Bulalakaw *Spectatron Lumipatrons/Bagyotron *Skystrike *Aerobase *Multobot *Langtayan *Bagyotron Cymobots *X-81 Prime *Akatsukinator *Yubolticon *Arashiticon Trivia *The Foldabots share the resemblance from the Autobots who fight for freedom and defend humanity from evil forces the Lutabots. *Foldabots' name is been tease one time by Rumbado's "Fooldabots" and Riles's "Fol-dumb-bots". Category:Real-world articles Category:Browse Category:Foldabots Category:Factions